A Night with Sterek
by El Ezekiel
Summary: "Derek, come over my place tonight. And we'll..um, do some normal things that normal people do, normally." "..Sure." Fluff, I guess. Does fluff equals to Romance Humor? idk. Um, drabbles/short fic?
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't sleep and so here goes. Just three more days left before I have to go back to school. If only I could come up with an awesome plot for a story in the meantime.**

* * *

"How is this even remotely normal, Stiles?"

"Did I say that? I mean, I think this is relatively normal."

"…Just, give me some of that."

"Aw, that's so cute. Is Mr. I'm-the-Alpha hungry for some worm-jelly?"

If looks could kill, Stiles would've died long ago.

"Oh-kay..Fine, jeez. Don't be such a sourwolf."

Silence came easily as they sit on the couch, watching a Swedish soap, of all things.

"Heh. That guy's kinda hot-"

"Stiles."


	2. Chapter 2

**I've just realized I posted this story as ongoing..Yeah, that wasn't- wasn't the plan. *Awkward laughter* So, guilt made me write another chapter and it just came out of nowhere. So..tell me if you like it! :D**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Just something I've been thinking of making a while ago."

Stiles looks up to see Derek with his eyes narrowed skeptically at his work. He neatly presses the two slices of bread into two holes in the muffin tray before throwing in some chopped hotdogs and ham.

"It's not anything dangerous, I promise. No traces of wolfsbane here. Nope."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Derek casually glided onto the seat next to his. Sort of like a child watching his mother bakes.

"Dude, don't look so constipated. I made two, obviously the other ones for you."

"I know. Just, I thought you were making cupcakes."

Stiles stared at Derek with his mouth a little open. "Baby, don't pout. You're going to distract me from my work. Besides, you just ate and it doesn't exactly look like you're in the mood for some."

"I'm not pouting." Derek said with a voice that's a little higher than usual. Stiles subtly rolled his eyes.

"I'm experimenting. If this works, you'll get the perfect fast and easy brunch for the pack before your daily run." Stiles hands him two eggs that he automatically breaks into the two holes.

"It's 10 in the evening, Stiles."

"Yeah, well I was busy before and there are still those gummy worms to fill your tummy. I'll make you cupcakes tomorrow." Stiles feels Derek moving up behind him as he inserts the muffin tray into the oven.

"Hm…Promise?"

"Yes! I know what you're doing; do _not_ move that hand anywhere near my sides. I forbid you from tickling me or I will –and I'm serious, I will knock you out with this pan."

Derek chuckled before pecking him on the cheeks. Stiles thought it was sweet but then he saw his reflection on the oven glass.

"That little—"

Well, let's just say Derek had a few stickers from his uncle as a gift and he thought it would be fun to stick them on Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**I saw a video on youtube the other day and this is the result. ****Just add (slash)**watch?v=zg_TgklT9yg after the youtube homepage url. You can watch if you want, they're really adorable~ 3 

**Side note: Drew is Welsh. Robbert is Scottish...And school really tires me out.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't understand like, half of what they're saying."

Derek hummed and Stiles stared at him for a while before looking back at the screen.

"God, it's like you're Robert and I'm Drew."

Derek raised his eyebrows.

"See? Plus, you two have that green-blue-eye thing going on."

"Not even close."

And Stiles realized Derek's saying that because the way they treat each other isn't the same. Stiles isn't blind to how Derek just stupidly stares at him sometimes. "Right, cause I am way better looking." It's too overwhelming that Stiles would rather ignore them. Would rather ignore the fact that, more often than not, he stares at Derek a lot too.

A smile tugged at Derek's mouth even as he rolled his eyes at Stiles.

"We should make this boyfriend-tag-video thing."

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No."

Stiles face fell in an instant. He stares at Derek who moves to face Stiles with a small smile on his face.

"You are _mine_ and I don't like sharing with other people." It sounded stupid but a goofy grin still appeared on Stiles's face. He quickly grabs a handful of worm-jelly and shoves them into Derek's mouth.

"I still can't believe how cheesy you can be."

They stared at each other and Derek was silent before saying with a half-full mouth; "That Drew guy is actually kind of adorable."

"I _know_, ri-"

"Stiles."

* * *

**I'm sorry about ending it the same way I did the 1st chapter but I just liked the idea of Derek being sarcastic to make Stiles jealous but ends up being the one that's jealous. And irritated. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just love the Sheriff. And Harry Potter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles was watching the Harry Potter late night marathon, one hand buried in Derek's hair who was sleeping soundly in Stiles's lap. A while later. Stiles himself was getting drowsy when the front door suddenly opens.

Stiles flailed, getting up to see the Sheriff hanging his coat, looking ready for bed before he paused with a surprised look on his face at the sight of Derek, who's still asleep despite the absence of Stiles's lap.

"Dad! Err...I thought you weren't coming home tonight."

"You didn't tell me Derek is staying here tonight."

"Well, not exactly. I actually thought we'd have movie night tonight."

The Sheriff raised his eyebrows at Derek's sleeping figure and wait for Stiles to continue.

"But I guess the pack tires him today. I just couldn't bear to wake him up. I mean, look at him!"

Derek's head was burrowed in the couch with his mouth slightly open adorably and he had a little crease on his forehead that wasn't there before when he was in Stiles's lap. Stiles heard a throat clearing and looks up to see his dad watching him with a gentle smile. Stiles flushed slightly which caused his dad to full on chuckle.

"Oh, don't say anything." He said to his dad while rolling his eyes.

"I'll get the blanket. You go on to bed."

Stiles gaped a little. "You're letting him stay." He said slowly because his dad sounded like he's starting to welcome Derek.

"Yes but don't trick yourself into thinking I'm offering you to him. You're still _my_ son. I just don't think waking up a sleepy werewolf is a good idea."

"Yeah, okay." He said as the Sheriff headed upstairs. His dad never seemed too keen on letting him go to anyone but Stiles could see that the Sheriff might actually be willing to give that to Derek.

Stiles looks up from staring at Derek (creepily) and narrowed his eyes when his dad comes back with a blanket.

"You really like him don't you? You _do_!"

"I haven't got an idea what you're talking about." The Sheriff said innocently. "Now go to your room."

"Okay. 'Night Dad. Love you." He said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, let's just say some of the chapters aren't related 'cause this just came to me at school the other (very sunny) day and I can't let it go.**

**Sandra, I-I honestly don't know how this idea came to me from that morning talking to you. Hopefully you're not reading this.**

* * *

"Ow! Oh my God, it's blinding my eyes." Stiles is squinting, turning away from Derek who attempted to block the sunlight by using his head as a shield from further torturing Stiles's retina.

"Don't face this way if it hurts so much." He says almost indignantly as Stiles rubs vigorously at his assaulted eyes.

Stiles makes a sound that vaguely resembles a scoff and a muttered _well, duh_ "I can't 'cause the love of my life is this way."

Stiles halted his rubbing and looks up with slightly widen eyes to see Derek turning a bright shade of red.

"Did I just say that out loud?" _Oops._

Derek turns his head away. "You can't just say things like that out of the blue."

Stiles stares at him for a while. "I mean it though, I love you. I mean, we're dating, right?"

"I know. Just..I-" Derek trails off with a constipated look on his face before finally whispering in Stiles's ears. "I love you more."

Needless to say, Stiles became weak in the knees and Derek just smirked at his expression. Jerk.

* * *

**Gosh, you guys are awesome. **

**Reviews made me spasm and turn into a big gooey smile. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scott came to visit during Derek**** and**** Stiles** hangout time! (no Scott though, just mentions of him) ;P This scene is because nobody mess with favorite food, to me at least. 

**To Sandra and Jenn, I'm really happy you guys are getting along now.**

* * *

Stiles was still frozen when Derek closed the door quietly after Scott left.

"What was that? Oh my God, what-did that just happen?"

"..." Derek remained silent as he sat on the couch, just as surprised as Stiles was.

Stiles took a seat next to Derek who was staring at the object in his hands. "Did Scott seriously just give you a packet of worm-jelly?"

Derek flushed slightly but Stiles could see he was fighting a smile.

"Oh my God, you guys just made up. Oh, _that's_ why Scott seemed so interested when he found out that the worm-jelly I keep buying is your favorite! Scott just gave a peace offering and you just accepted!"

"Stiles. Stop telling that the worm-jelly is my favorite to people. It's your favorite, not mine." Said Derek but a smile already broke out his face.

"Oh, don't act like a sourwolf. I know there's a cheesy guy who loves worm-jelly under all that." He said with a smile and casually moved to grab the worm-jelly but Derek's reflex was faster.

"No."

"Wha-Derek." Stiles shot him a dirty look.

"You just finished our last one! Scott gave this to me." He exclaimed, quickly getting off the couch.

Almost immediately Stiles also jumped off the couch and made another -failed- attempt at grabbing the snack. "Oh now you act like it's your favorite."

"So what if it is?" They glowered at each other.

"Derek!" Stiles tried to knock into Derek but the werewolf was already gone. _Werewolf powers_. Of course. "Okay, that was not fair, just so you know."

The house stayed quiet and empty. Stiles frowned. "Stiles." Stiles turned around as he heard Derek's soft voice. "I think I owe you a 'werewolf movie night'."

Derek was standing with a bunch of worm-jelly and popcorn with a small smile on his face. Stiles couldn't help but gave one of his own big smile. "I thought you hated werewolf movie night?" he said, even as he moves to the collection of werewolf movies.

Derek only replies as they settled on couch."They're not so bad." And later pecks Stiles on the cheeks.

A moment later realization struck and Stiles groaned into Derek's shoulder. "This means I'm buying the next packet of snacks, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

* * *

**Updates are probably going up on weekends (and less) because of school and whatnot. I have a huge assignment due this Thursday. Sandra, how come you've done so much!? I thought you're also an ff addict?! Oh wait, I spent my afternoon napping. **

**Thank you all, dear readers! You guys make me so happy. Even if Sandra's still lecturing me about how I'm still not socializing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Derek's in a bad mood. Stiles's bored and it's late.**

**Back to Sterek, yay! Sorry homework, I'll get back to ya later. (Hardly the truth)**

* * *

Stiles was spinning on his chair when he heard the telltale of someone climbing up his window.

"Hey, Derek what's up?"

Climbing up the window, Derek merely grunted as Stiles continues to spin around on his chair. It was a mystery how he could keep spinning for so long.

"So I saw something on the internet the other day and…"

Stiles trailed off and halted his spinning adventure as he saw the distant look and the scowl on Derek's face. It wasn't his usual I'm-a-broody-werewolf-and-I'll-scowl-all-I-want scowl but it was one of his sulky ones. _Oh boy._

"Are you okay, man?"

Derek's frown deepens as he sighed and flopped on his back on Stiles's bed.

Stiles's face wrinkled in worry before he took a deep breath.

"My dad called just now and he said he won't be home this weekend because of work but I have a suspicion he and Scott's mom actually have a date or something but those are just my theory and so I just thought maybe we could go watch the new movie together in the meantime even though I'm not sure it's actually as good as the trailer says because they usually aren't as good-"

Derek stayed quiet the whole time and he didn't even as much look in Stiles's direction, just stares at the ceiling.

Stiles sighed. He hesitates for a second before he crept towards the bed, grabbing the packet of worm-jelly he'd been steadily going through. He puts it between them and laid down next to Derek silently before slowly letting out his breath. He glimpsed at Derek who was still glaring at the ceiling for all he's worth.

"Alright, spill it out sourwolf."

Stiles rolled his eyes when Derek remained silent. Even though his heart was beating against his ribs he didn't hesitate to slowly move his hand into Derek's own, sliding their fingers together and grabs it firmly.

He felt Derek's fingers twitched before tentatively clasping Stiles's hand and Stiles released a tiny breath and smiled a little as he caught a glimpse of a blush creeping up Derek's neck.

They sat there in silence but neither moved their hands even when it gets too sweaty to be comfortable anymore. Then finally, Derek sighed and slowly grabs one worm-jelly, munching it slowly as Stiles glanced at him.

"Thanks." he said and they ate, albeit slowly and just like that they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Stiles may or may not have been puking rainbow when he saw a rose of all things on his bedside table next to a note that says _I love you_. Cheesy bastards will always be cheesy. When will Stiles_ ever_ beat Derek with his cheesiness? Oh he tried, believe him. He tried.

And after the next few days, Stiles may or may not have laughed so hard he fell off his chair when he found out that the reason Derek was upset was because Isaac had a new boyfriend and refused to let Derek interrogate him. Stupid Alphas and their stupid fatherly tendencies.

* * *

**Cause baby Isaac is just so adorable I have to give him a boyfriend. I'll let you guys think of who the boyfriend is. Muahaha**

**Thank you for all the support! Sterek and TW ftw!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings! Ok, wow I only slept for 1 hour last night to finish my homework. I am definitely sleep deprived.**

**And enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles couldn't stop laughing.

Stiles. couldn't stop. laughing.

"Stiles."

He looked up to Derek only to burst into another choked laughter, sobbing and wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

Derek was growling but his face was burning in embarrassment, a pink shade coloring his cheek, almost as pink as his now glorified _pink hair_.

"Oh my God, Derek you look ridiculous. And- I mean,_ pink_?"

"Will you just shut up and help me get rid of it?"

"H-Have you..seen yourself?" Stiles managed in between laughter.

"Shut up." Derek snarled, his eyes flashing red and almost matching his hair which only serves to send Stiles into another wave of uncontrolled laughter.

"Stop. Stop trying to be intimidating, Derek. Your hair is _pink_. You're only making yourself look ridiculous." Ridiculously_ hilarious_. Stifling the rest of his laugh, Stiles moved silently towards Derek who was curling in on himself, all embarrassment and anger. "Hm, come on. I'll get you cleaned up." He didn't even try to hide the grin on his face the entire time Derek was pouting.

It took a while but Derek's hair was finally normal again,_ relatively. It was only days later that all traces of the incident were gone. Surprised was an understatement when Peter got away with his prank, Stiles fully expected Peter in hundreds of pieces, torn into shreds. That wasn't the case though. Stiles then joked that 'Derek was the beast that he had tamed' to Scott but instead of being angry, Derek had blushed._

Adorable, that one. Stiles ignored Scott's fake retching and poorly hidden laughter and proceeded to his destination, the ice-cream van, with his heart still racing. And if Stiles had stared at the strawberry flavored ice-cream in such a way that the nice old lady in the ice-cream van didn't even asked what he wanted, just handed Stiles the strawberry flavored one, well that's his business.

* * *

**Aw, Stiles is so in love and I can't believe Derek just let Peter go. Well, I can't let Derek hurt our lovely Peter though, so. **

**Much love to you readers! We love our Sterek!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a tummy ache. Ouch. **

**Because you guys asked so nicely that I blushed, I'm posting this even though I haven't finished my homework. Just kidding, I was procrastinating.**

* * *

"Peter." Stiles said flatly as he opens the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to see how my nephew's boyfriend is doing."

Stiles moved to slam the door shut but unfortunately –_werewolf powers_, not because of Stiles's slowness, nope- Peter was faster. "What?"

"Now, is that anyway to treat your boyfriend's uncle?"

"Uh yeah? I'm pretty sure this is exactly how Derek would want me to treat you, especially after 'The Hair Incident'."

"Come on, that was a long time ago and besides it wasn't like he didn't get back at me. Even after I promised not to tell you about the saving money he's been keeping in order take you out travelling the world because he heard you telling Scott how much you'd love to.

"Peter, you pranked him last week. That wasn't 'a long time ago'."

Wait.

"Wait..." A slow grin was taking up Peter's face.

Peter said, one, Derek got back at Peter? What? Why didn't he say anything about that? Two, he...he's been saving? For Stiles?

And although Stiles think Derek should learn to stop eavesdropping, that was actually making him swoon. _Swoon_, damnit.

Stiles was getting lost in his thoughts before he snapped out of it and started to feign indifference in front of the smirking Peter who was probably trying to retaliate Derek's prank. That was when a thought crossed Stiles mind.

"What exactly was it, Derek's prank, anyway?"

It took a while for Stiles to register that Peter had in fact _blushed_ at Stiles's question, looking all flustered.

"I've got to go." And he stormed off.

Stiles eyebrows were shooting up his forehead as Peter disappears from his sight.

_Way to go Derek, I never thought I'd ever see _that_ in my whole life. But then again,_ werewolves, _I should have known there were more weird things._

* * *

**Yeah, go Derek! I wonder what exactly did he do to Peter? Lol,_ I_ know what he did, I just don't know if I should tell you guys.**

**Well, homework is an abundance. I have exams next week. But, long live Sterek! Thank you dear readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My phone got confiscated. I'm so sad. :( I don't know when I'll get it back and it's such an annoyance because I usually write in my phone before posting.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Derek had known where Peter hid it -the shampoo that made Peter smell the way he does, something vaguely rain-like and ancient but always had such a nice effect on him- the one Derek's nose was so familiar with since he was a child and he wondered why his uncle still hides it because he must have known that Derek knows where it is. Then he remembers the fact that the shampoo was pink in color._

_xx_

_Chris Argent was at his door, _his house _and Derek was ticked off that he didn't smell the hunter coming. He had been too carefree these days due to the treaty that they made._

_"What are you doing here?" He snarled, tensing even though Chris was unarmed._

_"Relax. I came in peace." Derek couldn't. "Just letting you know that I'm going out of town for a while."_

_"And..."_

_"And my daughter will be in charge for the meantime-"_

_"DEREK!" A shout came from the house and Derek remembered why he had been so distracted earlier, he smirked. "Derek, I will rip you apart. How dare you mess with my shampoo-"_

_Peter halted and froze, a blush creeping up his face as Derek and Chris stared at his almost naked figure, clad only in a towel by his hips. Derek heard Chris sputtered, and Derek couldn't help the bubbling laugh threatening to overcome him. He didn't know_ this_ before. "You shampoo your legs' hair?"_

_xx_

"Your uncle is so weird. It actually sounds like he has a thing for Allison's dad, which is awkward." Stiles asked and made a face that shouldn't have been adorable but is to Derek.

"Well, he had said he's pansexual." Stiles snorted and yelped as Derek suddenly slid his hands around Stiles's waist.

"I don't doubt it." Derek rested his head on Stiles's shoulder as the boy suddenly quiets down.

Derek frowned, he knows there's something bugging Stiles and he wants to ask but waits in silence instead, tracing lazy patterns with his fingers on Stiles's stomach.

"Are you-" Stiles turned in his grasp, facing Derek and leveling their eyes and Derek wonders, as the honey-brown eyes bore into his own, of how he wished this moment could go on forever.

And then suddenly Stiles blinked and shook his head a little at Derek, a small smile gracing his lips, the way that made Derek's heart stutters and crave to turn it into the full smile he'd come to love.

"I love you." Stiles whispered and closed the distance between them, a sweet peck of lips that always steals Derek's breath away and Derek could only whispers the words back but Stiles heard it all the same.

* * *

***Giggles* Oh, I love them all so much! **

**Thanks guys! Writing this and getting your opinions always cheers me up. Sterek ftw!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I planned on posting yesterday but me and my computer had some complications in our relationship. And I'd like to apologize for any grammatical errors so far and others to come, English is not my mother's tongue.**

* * *

Derek was slouching in Stiles's couch, trying to concentrate on his newly-bought phone.

"Derek. Baby, chocolates? Don't you want some?" Stiles was holding out the chocolate bar from beside Derek and the werewolf blinked as he stared at the creamy sweetness that is chocolate.

xx

_There were so much to do and so little time left. He needs to finish it tonight if he ever wants to make it out of Harris's class alive tomorrow. He heard Laura moving around, moving towards their mother and Derek glanced at them, curious. _

_The smell of chocolate attacked his nose, but the homework...he'll finish it and then go claim his part of the chocolate._

_He kept glancing up at the two as they giggled excitedly at the apparently way-cheaper-than-usual chocolate. And they didn't even invite him over. Typical._

_Then he smelled something, something odd and it didn't feel right._

_Looking up, Derek saw Laura's face twisted in distaste and started spewing out the chocolate in her mouth._

_"Oh, EW! Mom, there's larvae in these! EW!" She was spluttering and spitting out everything, it was messy._

_For once Derek was actually happy they didn't call him over to share delicacies._

xx

Smiling at the memory, Derek moved to take up Stiles's offer. If it had been Stiles instead of Laura and Mom at the time, he might have gone through the whole box of larvae if Stiles offered it to him.

Well, not really.

He'll just make Stiles think that he did ate all of it.

"Trying to fatten me up, aren't you?"

"Shh! You're not supposed to tell Derek that."

"Hmm, I don't know. I might tell him."

"Fine. Tell him, he'll let me anyway."

Stiles looked smug. And Derek couldn't find anything to say to that. So he grabs the rest of the chocolates instead.

"Hey-!"

* * *

**:D I went from down to up just by writing this, so thanks a lot for all your support. Sterek forever!**

**I also wanted to say, _Booyah, sis! That was one incident I'll never forget. Lol_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Excuse my lateness. **

* * *

The house seemed quiet and the Sheriff must be out but Derek knew Stiles was in there. He frowned when he realized the boy wasn't sleeping that afternoon, Derek would be able to hear his silent snore if that were the case.

He grabbed his keys and crept into the house -and yeah, the Sheriff gave him _keys._ Smirking, he glanced around the place before heading towards Stiles's room.

Derek quietly opened the door.

_Clink._

He froze, mouth gaping almost as much as Stiles was.

"It's not what it looks like." Stiles started, not moving from his position.

Derek's gaze moved to Stiles's hands. "Well, it looks like you're knitting."

Stiles was moving his mouth but he didn't say anything. Derek couldn't stop the huge grin shaping on his face.

"Is that for me?"

And then Stiles was cursing and blushing and Derek was confused. "Damn it, Derek! Couldn't you have been any quieter?!" Sarcasm laced his words and Derek frowned as Stiles carefully put away his work.

"Stiles." He wondered why it didn't sound like a question when all he is is confused.

"You ruined the surprise!" Derek blinked and failed to hide his laugh as Stiles rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Smiling, Derek moved to hug the boy. "I didn't see anything?" When Stiles just huffed a little with a smile, Derek flicked his nose but yelped when Stiles smacked his backside.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and the support! **

**I wonder, which do you prefer, Derek or Stiles POV? I wasn't going to give an excuse, but if you wanted to know I was busy with exam last week. Sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I suffered greatly from the presence of my sister at home. She's everywhere.**

* * *

Stiles smiled as Allison and Scott moved swiftly towards the dancing floor, they had gotten back together right before the prom came around. Stiles pouted as the two laughed and wished for Derek's presence again.

"Look a little lonely there, boss. Care for a dance?"

He looks up to Erica who mocked saluted, looking absolutely gorgeous in her dark navy dress and smirked. "Gladly."

As they swayed through the seas of students Erica broke the silence with a grin, "I didn't know you could dance, Stilinski."

Stiles had almost stepped on her feet a couple of times actually but she did not need to know that. "You shouldn't look down upon me, Reyes. A Stilinski is more than what meets the eye..." He trailed off as Erica tilted her head, -_werewolf hearing,_ probably.

"Well, I guess that's my cue then." Her eyes glowed a bit gold as she straightens her head. "Have a good night, Stiles." They broke away and Erica smiled before heading off towards Boyd who had been leaning against the food table.

The two were instantly wrapped around each other, swaying in a way that clearly claims possession.

In a sudden sweep of movements Stiles was turned around and was pulled into a loose embrace. "Wha-_Derek?_ How did you get in here?"

"You look hot." A wolfish grin crept up Derek's face as he tightens his hold on Stiles's waist. "I just didn't think I could afford missing your prom."

"I was actually just plotting pranks if you didn't show up but now that you're _here_...Why are you here? I just thought of the most brilliant prank! Now I'd have to wait until someone pisses me off." Derek's eyes twinkled in amusement as Stiles wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

"Just dance, Stiles." Derek said with a fond smile.

And he did.

* * *

**Finally managed to get some time alone to write this.**

**Ooh, Stiles is out of high school! And I have zero knowledge of prom aside from the TV shows.**

**Thanks for readings, reviews, favorites, followers and any kind of support! Sterek ftw.:D**


	14. Chapter 14

Scott had been skeptical at first with his decision but was supportive and excited for Stiles.

Allison hugged him.

Lydia had pursed her lips and congratulated him before patting his shoulder.

His dad had beamed proudly and embraced him so tightly that Stiles couldn't breathe. He might have also cried but Stiles won't mention that.

And Derek... Well, Derek- Derek had nodded.

Stiles was leaving for college and Derek merely nodded. The pack; Isaac, Erica and Boyd looked at each other stiffly before Isaac got up and hugged Stiles. The two other werewolves carefully did the same and they wished him luck before leaving.

Stiles knows why Scott had been hesitant in being happy for Stiles; his best friend had been thinking for Derek's sake.

Stiles will never get used to that.

When Stiles had approached him, Derek merely laughed silently -a hollow humorless sound.

"Funny. It sounds a lot scarier than I'd imagined it."

Stiles swallowed and slid his arms around Derek's waist. "It does, doesn't it?"

Derek sighed and rested their forehead together. "I'll miss you."

Stiles could never stop the butterflies -which actually felt more like tones of fishes flip-flopping wildly in his stomach even until now and he pulled Derek closer. "Don't worry, I'll call and text you like mad. You know, especially if they have lecturers like Harris."

"Stiles,"

"I'll always miss you, sourwolf."

Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck. Stiles thought he heard a sniff from the werewolf but he didn't mention it –you know, in case it wasn't Derek after all.

* * *

**Well. My life's a mess. But at least Sterek fandom is alive as ever. :D**

**And thank you, dear readers. For, you know, reading. And everything else.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hmm.." Stiles groaned from the other side of the line. Derek sighed.

"Stiles, get up. You're going to be late for class."

A fumble. Then, silence drifted through the phone; nothing but Stiles's rhythmic breathing.

"_Stiles._"

"Talk more;I love your voice."

"I called to wake you up, not lull you to sleep."

"_Derek,_" Stiles slurred, muffled by what might have been a pillow. "Okay, okay! 'm up. Red eyes, me no like-y."

Derek frowned a little as his eyes regained its normal color.

"I love you." Stiles blew him a kiss.

Derek sighed fondly. "I love you too, Stiles." But his smile faltered a bit as the line went dead. He misses Stiles. _Just a few more months to go, Derek. Come on, you can do this._ Derek wondered what Stiles's dad was doing before he ended up standing in front of the Sheriff's house with a homemade lasagna in hand.

It's definitely not Stiles's fault it was a vegetable lasagna.

Derek grinned at the Sheriff's defeated look.

* * *

**Forget the canon that breaks your heart. Fill them with doses of fanfiction. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

The flight back to Beacon Hills was thankfully on schedule despite all other obstacles Stiles had experienced that day. A smile tugged at his lips as his legs bounced happily. "Relax, Stiles." A hand patted his shoulder and Stiles turned to flash a grin. "Oh, like you aren't excited."

Rolling her eyes, the girl merely ignored Stiles for the rest of the journey.

-0-0-

Derek could feel the Sheriff's amused stare on him but he just couldn't keep the jittery waves of energy pouring out of him. Well, as much as Derek _can_ do jittery, which is basically worrying his lower lips while trying his best not to twitch the way Stiles does. Let's just say Stiles swore it's the most adorable thing ever. _His eyes glittered like the way kids' eyes would, it is torture. No one should have that kind of power over anyone._

When Stiles saw Derek with his huge smile, he couldn't deny the butterflies in his stomach. He happily jumped on the werewolf with a kiss that might have lasted longer than it should to pass as a chaste kiss before giving them both a proper hug. "Hey, Sourwolf. Did you miss me?" He said to Derek with a wink.

Derek held in his eye-roll in favor of staring to the side of Stiles's left shoulder. "Oh yeah! Derek, meet Cora." Stiles watched as Cora smiled at the werewolf. Derek blinked and frowned, his nose flaring before recognition flickered in his eyes.

"Cora?!" He asked incredulously.

"Hello to you too, brother."

Seriously, Stiles is going to have so much fun teasing Derek about his childhood secrets.

* * *

**Raise your hand for reunions! Double reunions! **


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles's graduation party was basically a barbecue party. Lots of people they knew were going to be there, including some of the Sheriff's deputies and Scott's mom. Derek wondered which shirt to wear before he heard a snicker behind him and decided to slip on the tight black one. It was his favorite anyway.

"Finally." Cora huffed, straightening her posture from leaning against the door. "Come on, before all the good meats are gone."

-0-0-

When Derek arrived at the party Stiles was bouncing excitedly next to Lydia, Scott and Allison. "Stiles."

"Hey, Babe." Derek leaned in and kissed him softly before moving to stand beside him, hands sliding to rest against Stiles's small back. "So, I was talking to Scott, my man here, and he said-"

"-Allison and I are getting married!" Scott interrupted as he beamed at them and smiled at Allison. Stiles stared, unimpressed at Scott but didn't mention how he had wanted to be the first to tell Derek because Scott probably wanted to be the first to tell everyone.

A steady stream of banter between all of them had occurred and Derek was pleasantly at ease. Despite all the activities, Derek could sense Isaac, happily chatting with his boyfriend, Danny and Cora. Could sense Boyd and Erica's quiet, private talks and the Sheriff chatting away with Melissa. Even _Peter_ was there, flirting with one of the deputies.

It was peaceful. And Derek could only hope it'll stay that way but for now, he'll just hold Stiles's hand and enjoy the company of everyone and Stiles's private little smile reserved just for him.

Although he might have to get some food before the betas' werewolf appetite cause the party an insufficient meat supply.

* * *

**Surprise, surprise. Another update! Me + LifeAtTheMoment = Bored, so yeah, this is the result.**

**And thank you to everyone! **


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles loves weekends. He loves waking up in the late morning, eyelids falling open to the shine of sunlight poking through the window blinds. Waking up to the weight of Derek, draped lazily across Stiles' own body. To look down and watch through bleary eyes as Derek drools all over him.

Stiles couldn't help but feel disgusted but apparently not enough because he never pushes Derek away. He would rather stare, at Derek's lashes, his nose, his lips, his cheekbones, his stubble and his eyebrows. Admittedly, Stiles is a little obsessed with staring at Derek.

When Derek woke up, he'd blinked sleepily at Stiles, smiles then gives him a peck on the lips. Then Stiles would watch, amusedly, as Derek got up and stumbled around to the bathroom, groaning all the way. He'd get up too, and goes downstairs to fix up the coffee.

Most times he'd lean against the wall and watches as Derek comes down, trying, almost drunkenly, to pour himself a cup of coffee. Derek's hopeless in the mornings. Most times he'd growl at Stiles for helping him, other times he'd snarl at Stiles for _not_ helping him. It all amuses Stiles to no end because Derek looks so much like a child in those moments. He wouldn't change it for the world.

"Stiles, do you think I should cut down on my sugar?" Derek asked as he puts down his cup.

"What," Stiles said, surprised. "Why?"

"Well, I wouldn't know, since you're the one who didn't put any." Oops.

"Wow, sassing in the morning," Stiles said with a flail of an arm. "Maybe no sugar is good after all."

Derek stared at him, unimpressed.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Come on, the sugar is right here," he pushed Derek towards the counter and stood behind him, hands working below Derek's underarms and a chin hooked on Derek's shoulder. Sugar dissolved, Stiles rested his hands on Derek's waist and smiled into his shoulder when Derek almost spilled the coffee.

* * *

**Idek..Wrote this at 2am, btw tell me if my rating is correct or if I need to change it**


	19. Chapter 19

**A complementary chapter, with Derek's POV**

* * *

Derek has a love/hate thing for weekends. He hates them because that's when the pack would gather round, basically wrecking havoc all over the place. Jackson has a habit of popping up unannounced and disappearing at odd intervals, same goes to Peter, Erica is suddenly his 'bro', Isaac's acting like a rebellious teenager again, Cora keeps bringing up embarrassing stories to tease him and Scott keeps trying to hog Stiles by playing games with him. At least Derek is finally kicking Stiles' butt in Mario Cart, even if Stiles wouldn't admit it. When the day ends, the place is usually a mess. Perhaps they didn't know Derek's the one keeping the place in order, or they do and that's exactly why they keep doing it.

Regardless, Derek loves weekends because he gets to spend time with Stiles. He'd woke up in the morning to Stiles' beautiful eyes, staring at his own and Derek would kiss his smile, feeling Stiles' hands cradling his face, brushing against his stubble. After that Stiles would prepare him coffee and Derek, well, he would try his best not to spill it.

Derek frowned through bleary eyes at his coffee. It didn't have any sugar.

Next thing his remember was Stiles, pressed up behind him, stirring Derek's coffee with his chin hooked on Derek's shoulder. He might have complained about the lack of sugar, Derek wasn't sure. When Stiles moved his hand to Derek's waist, Derek drank his coffee gingerly, else he'd spill it. Stiles was grinning knowingly into his shoulder, fingers drawing circles on Derek's hipbones. Derek hid his own smile as he sipped the coffee.

Derek didn't say it but he likes this. He likes the way Stiles would take care of him, pamper him, if you will. Because that's just who Stiles is, and Derek could only hoped he could take care of Stiles just as good.

* * *

**Derek just needs a little caffeine in his system, then he'd up and doing push ups like it's no one else's business.**


End file.
